Pilot
Pilot is episode one of the first season of Kevin Can Wait, that originally aired from CBS on September 19, 2016. It was written by Kevin James, Bruce Helford and Rock Rueben also directed by Andy Fickman . Plot Kevin Gable, a newly retired police officer living with his wife Donna and their three children, is looking forward to raucous adventures with his fellow retired cop friends. But things take a turn when his college-age daughter Kendra announces she's quitting school to work and support her nerdy boyfriend Chale, who claims to be developing an app that will make them rich. Cast and Characters Main * Kevin James as Kevin Gable * Erinn Hayes as Donna Gable * Taylor Spreiter as Kendra Gable * Mary-Charles Jones as Sara Gable * James DiGiacomo as Jack Gable * Ryan Cartwright as Chale Witt * Gary Valentine as Kyle Gable * Lenny Venito as Duffy * Leonard Earl Howze as Tyrone "Goody" Goodman Guest * Christopher Brian Roach as Mott * Carlos Alazraqui as Alvarez * Reid Prebenda as Todd * Maxine Prescott as Elderly Woman * Justin McGriff as Diner Patron Trivia * When discussing his post-retirement job prospects with his wife, Kevin mentions that he was considering a job as a mall security guard. Kevin James played a mall security guard in Paul Blart Mall Cop 1 and 2. Quotes : Donna: Hey, there you are. Since it's your retirement party tonight, if the leaves in the front yard got ranked up today, that'd be great. : Kevin: Oh, that'd be unbelievable. : Donna: What happened to, "I got you"? I mean you're home now. You have nothing but free time. : Kevin: But that's the misconception about retired people. Some of us are very active, like me. I got the guys coming over 11:00 for a little day drinking. Then we're all gonna learn how to use crossbows. : Jack: Hey, Dad? : Kevin: Yeah. : Jack: I probably shouldn't go to school today. I-I think I got a concussion from football. : Kevin: Jack, you play "Madden" football. : Jack: Yeah. but yesterday I got excited, and I hit myself in the face with the controller. I'm still not right. : Sara: He's got be a huge letdown after me, right? : Kevin: I got to be honest. Neither of you knocked it out of the park. : Donna: Okay, I think what your father means is we love you both. Now, backpacks are packed. Let's go. Have a great day. : Sara and Jack: Bye. : Kevin: Love you. Goodbye. Be good, okay? : Donna: Oh, I got you a little retirement gift. I mean, if you have time in your schedule. : Kevin: I will move some things around. Let me see. What do you get? : Donna: To a great cop, for a job well done. It's a Gyro Bowl. : Kevin: Oh, I know what it is, Donna. It's the bowl that won't spill. How did you know I wanted it? : Donna: Every time the commercial came on, you kicked out your legs and you screamed. : Kevin: Yeah, and it worked because now I have one. All right. Let's test this baby out. We got to start small. Let's try some pretzels, okay? : Donna: I was worried that when you retired, we'd be bored. Okay. : Kevin: Now, give me a scenario where I might spill it. Come on. : Donna: Okay, you're on a fishing boat, having a snack. : Kevin: Oh. I like that. : Donna: Yeah. : Kevin: Oh. look... look at that. Ooh, ooh, ooh. : Donna: Look at that. Oh. But the water's choppy. : Kevin: Oh, is it choppy? : Donna: No, it's choppier than that. Oh. Yeah, ooh, ooh. And then... And then a huge wave smashes into you! Oh! : Kevin: Oh, nothing! Nothing! : Donna: All right, I want to do it. It's my turn. : Kevin: Okay, uh, we got to kick it up a notch, though. Let's go with uh... We're going with ketchup. : Donna: Okay. All right, great. All right. : Kevin: Ready? : Donna: Oh, see, this is why I love you. You had no fear. : Kevin: Yep. : Donna: Okay, good. All right. Now you give me a scenario. : Kevin: Okay, now, you are a prostitute. You... Wow, I'm sorry. I don't even know where that came from. I don't even... : Donna: Wow is right. Oh, and you know what? How about I am a school nurse who's about to be late? : Kevin: You're not a prostitute. You're a princess. Yeah, no, no you're a good princess. Seriously, no, you're a princess who donates to charity, and you started you own foundation. : Donna: I got to go. : Kevin: Oh : Donna: I love you. Bye. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1